Burns and Private School
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Rogue gets caught in a schooll fire and barely makes it out alive. Raven teaches a writing class at a private school that the X-men and Alcolotyes attend. Might stay simple now. R AND R PEOPLES! Bite Me! -Anna Marie Darkholme
1. New Girl

I own no one and nothing! NO powers are in this EXCEPT remy's eyes and John's obsession.

-----------------

Remy sat back in his class and ran a hand through his hair. He SWORE that private school was the worst thing in the world. "Mr. Lebeau? Mr. Lebeau!"

He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him while the teacher was tapping her foot impatiently. "Oui, Madmosielle Darkholme?"

"If you would be so kind as to answer the question."

Remy looked at the board and raised an eyebrow. "Quoi was de question?"

"Mr. Lebeau, you need to-"

_"Ms. Darkholme, you have a call." _said the intercom.

"Thank you." Ms. Darkholme said as she picked up the phone by her desk. "Hello? You don't...Irene...where is she? I'll be there right away."

Ms. darkholme hung up the phone and turned towards the class. "Madmosielle Darkholme?"

"I must go now. All of you can...read chapter five until someone comes and takes my place." she said as she left the room.

----------------

Raven Darkholme ran to the hospital's receptionist and said, "My daughter's here. Where is she?"

"What's her name, Miss?"

"Ms. Her name is Rogue Darkholme."

The nurse looked on the computer for a few minutes before finally finding her name. "Ah, yes. She's the one who got caught in the fire."

"YES! Now which room is she in?"

"54."

Raven ran down the halls and took the stairs to room #54. She walked inside and saw Rogue hooked to machines and more to help her. "Rogue?"

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Raven. "Hey, momma."

"My God, Rogue."

"IT's fahne. No one got hurt bah mah powers."

"No, but you're burned everywhere."

"They're onleh secondary burns."

"ROGUE! That's it. Your='re coming to school with me tomorrow. Some of the kids could use your help anyway."

"Momma-"

"You'll come with me tomorrow."

"...Fahne." Rogue said as she fell into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow afternoon-

Remy strutted into the room with his arm around Jean grey. "So what are y' doin' tonight, Jeanie?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Would y' like t' do somethin'?" he asked as he took his seat behind her.

"Sure. Here's my number." Jean said as she handed him her number in red and others started taking their seats.

Just then Ms. Darkholme came in with a beautiful girl following her. She was on crutches and had several burns, but she was still beautiful. "Okay, students. Open your grammar books to page 250."

"Um, like, who's she?" asked Kitty Pryde as she gestured to the girl on crutches.

"This is my daughter. She will be with use for a few days because she just escaped a terrible accident."

"She burned. Why?" Remy asked.

"Ah was caught in a fahre, nimrod."

"Yes. My daughter was lucky to escape with secondary burns and a broken leg."

"What's your name, shiela?" asked John as he flipped his lighter.

"Rogue Darkholme."


	2. She's Making Her Mark

Remy sat with Piotr and John and TONS of other girls while they ate lunch. "So, mate. Which one are ya takin' ta the dance?" John said as he gestured to all of the girls looking at him eagerly.

"Remy don' know yet femmes an' John."

"Da. He can't make up his mind right away."

"Kitty's not goin' with anyone, mate."

Piotr looked at that very girl as she talked with Jean at another table. "I will be right back."

He then walked away and towards Kitty only to walk into Wanda and Rogue. "I'm sorry."

"Just move you big lug." Wanda said with a glare.

Rogue knudged Wanda before saying, "She told me that she wanted ta go with ya. Have fun, hon."

Piotr's eyes widened as Rogue moved with basic ease on her crutches. "Uh..."

Rogue turned around and said, "Yeah, hon?"

"Do you think you'll be able to go to the dance? I mean-"

"When is it?"

"Two weeks."

"Sure. But Kit won' want this ta be a threesome."

"I didnt-"

"Ah was kiddin'." she said before crutching away.

Piotr looked at her with guilt before returning to the table with the boys. "Did ya ask the shiela, mate?"

"No."

"Why not, homme?"

"Seeing the Rogue. She doesn't mind that no one will ask her."

"Dat be because she a goth."

"Ah beg ta differ." said a voice from behind him.

Remy turned around, as did all the other girls, and saw Rogue sitting on the table next to Wanda. "O' course. De femme hangs out wit' de only ot'er femme got' here."

Rogue rolled her eyes and handed her crutches to Wanda. "Rogue, are you-"

"Ah got it, Wanda. Hey, Pete?"

"Da?"

"Ya lahke seein' justice bein' surved rahght?"

"D-da."

"An' Pyra?"

John looked up from his lighter and said, "Pyro?"

"Pyromaniac. It fits ya."

"Well...yeah?"

"Ya lahke seein' red rahght?"

"Since it is one of the colors of fire, yes."

"Good." Rogue said as she stood and landed a good punch in Remy's nose.

"MERDE!" was the only word heard throughout the entire cafateria.

"Dang, shiela! Ya broke his nose!"

Rogue rubbed her knuckles and Wanda handed her the crutches. She grabbed them and walked away. "Are you okay, love?" Emma asked.

"Ou-oui. De femme pack a punch though."

"Well, duh." Wanda said with a glare. "She was the CAPTAIN of the BOY'S wrestling team. Duh, she can pack a punch. You might be part of football, but she's part of the fighters."

John's jaw dropped when he heard this, and then he started laughing. Full out laughing at Remy's predicament. "Shut it, Johnny-boy."

"Th-the shiela's right, mate. Ya stink compared to her." he said as he toppled over and onto one of the girl's laps.

"Get off o' me, crazy aussie!"

John realised it was Amare and quickly got up. "I am so sorry, shiela."

Wanda smirked and walked away. Kitty came up to the group with Kurt and Jean behind her. "Uh...Piotr?"

Piotr looked up and his eyes were glued to the girl in front of him. "D-da?"

"Are you, like, EVER going to ask me to the dance? I've been waiting for WEEKS. Turning down jocks, nerds, hunks, everybody just waiting for YOU." Kitty said as she sat beside him.

"I was going to ask you, Kitty, but Remy got in a fight with the Rogue."

"Like the new girl!? She is AWSOME. I asked her to give me a tattoo and she gave me one. Look." Kitty said as she raised her shirt sleeve and they saw a unicorn on her upper arm.

"Dat is desturbin'. No one in dere right mind would get a tattoo from 'er."

"I got vone." Kurt said as he lowered his collar to reveal a cross.

"Mate...she's makin' her mark here."

"Oui, homme. She is."

"Do ya think she'll give me a bonfire?" John asked before searching for Rogue.


	3. A Fake Date to the Dance

Rogue walked out of the school with a group of people following her. "Can you sign my tattoo?"

"How can you put up with Ms. Darkholme?"

"How did that really happen?"

"Are you part of the army?"

"HEY!!!!!!!" Everyone's questions quieted down as Wanda walked through the crowd and towards Rogue. "Shut up. She doesn't have to answer any of you or any of your REDICULOUS questions. Now scat!"

Within thirty seconds everyone was gone and Rogue was shaking her head. "Thanks, Wands."

"It's cool. Hey, I got a question."

"If it's about gettin' a tattoo then ah WILL get mah friend ta kill ya."

"No it's not and what friend?"

Just then a guy on a motorcycle pulled up and he removed his helmet. "She buggin' ya, Stripes?"

"No."

"HE is your friend? Wow. Well, anyway. I was wondering if you could find something out for me."

"What's that?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...Toad is bugging me even more and I need an excuse to not go to the dance with him."

"Ah'll get someone ta ask ya on a date."

"I don't even want that, but I need you to go to the dance with me."

"Did ya not hear the cajun? Ah don' do dances."

Rogue started walking away, but then saw Remy surrounded by girls with his friends following way behind. A msirk fell across her lips and she turned around. "So?"

"Ah'll go...on one condition."

"Anything. You name it." Wanda said with a look full of plead.

"Help me ask Piotr and John if they want to hang out with us. They look bored out of their skulls."

Wanda looked at the two guys and rolled her eyes. "That's painful, but easy."

She raised her hands at the two and they began to glow blue and make thier way over to them. When she released them they fell on the ground and Wanda gestured for Rogue to ask. "Boys?"

"Yeah, shiela?" John said as he stood.

"Ya wanna come over?"

"Da. Remy always has some woman with him."

"Yeah. We're always bored out of our minds."

Remy looked at John and Piotr and glared at the girl they were talking to. "Femmes, Remy gotta go. He call y' later."

The girls all pouted, but he ignored them and walked over to his friends. "Hey, hommes." he greeted as he blocked the girls from thier view. "Quoi are y' doin' wit' dem?"

"Hangin' out, mate. Ya had your shiela's and these two actually wanted to hang out. They aren't as stupid as ya said."

"Oui, dey are. Remy bet dat if he asked one o' dem t' de dance den dey would eagerly jump t' de chance."

"The bet is made, my friend."

"Yeah, mate. Ask one of them. Rogue will be off of crutches by then, so it'll work."

Remy smirked and turned to the goths. he decided that Rogue was the better pick and turned on the charm. "Hey, cherie."

"What, swamp rat?"

"A pet name already? How sweet. Remy would like t' ask y' a question."

"Whateveh it is, no. Ah've dealt with yar type an' ah ain' goin' back." Rogue said before nodding to Logan to get the bike ready.

"Ya need a hand, stripes?"

"No."

"Chere, Remy would like t' ask y' t' de dance." Remy said as she and Wanda turned to go.

Rogue stopped midcrutch and shook her head. She knew how this would turn out, but she kind of wanted to see if he was different. "Rogue?" Wanda asked.

"Fahne. Ah will go. Ah mean ah hardleh need these thangs anehmore anehway." Rogue said as she left.

"So when does Remy pick y' up?"

"...Ah'll meet ya there."

Rogue and Wanda left while John and Piotr stared at Remy with thier jaws dropped. "HOW!?"

"Remy know how a lady is." Remy said as he went back to the girls.

"Remy...I know you. Are you going to set her up, but take another girl?" Piotr asked.

"Remy always does."

"Mate, the shiela-"

"Y' can ask de Wanda chick, Johnny-boy."

"MATE! Mate, LISTEN!"

Remy didn't and went back to the other girls. "Should we let him, John?"

"Rogue's strong. I think she knows what she's doing."

"I hope so. She would make a good friend."


	4. NO MORE PAIN

Wanda sat in Rogue's room as Rogue sllipped off the crutches. "May I ask you WHAT IN THE WORLD YOU WER THINKING?! You KNOW he'll ditch you and go with some bimbo like Frost."

"Ah know. An' ah thought o' that before ah answered, but he mahght be different." Rogue said as she propped up her leg.

"I know Remy, Rogue. He'll say you're his cherie and that you mean the world to him, but in the end it won't matter. He'll still hurt you."

"Sounds lahke Lance."

"Who?"

"A gah ah went out with. The swamp rat remahnds me o' him so much."

"Oh. You're really going to the dance?"

"Knowin' Remy's type...he'll probably stand me up, but ah'm okay with it."

"Why?!"

"Kitty gave me this." Rogue said as she brought out a dress that will be described later.

"Whoa."

"Yup. Remy don' know what hes missin'."

"He'll be drooling!" Wanda said, "Do you think she has one for me?"

"HA! We'll see."

The next day at school Rogue wasn't there, or the day after that. John and Piotr got worried on the third day, but not Remy. When wanda sat down at lunch Kitty, Piotr, and John sat right in front of or beside her. "What?" she groaned.

"Where's the shiela?"

"If you haven't noticed...the whole school is FILLED with girls. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"The shiela named Rogue."

"Like, yeah. She was here Monday, but not Tuesday or Wednesday. It's Thursday and she's STILL not here."

"It's a secret. Something I promised not to tell." Wanda said as she stood and walked outside.

Just then she saw Remy making out with Emma Frost and rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Remy broke the kiss and stared wide eyed at Wanda. "Remy can explain."

"Yeah? Forget it. I won't tell." Wanda said as she started to leave.

Remy let go of Emma and ran to catch up with Wanda. "Quoi? You're just goin' t' let moi off de hook?"

"One, I don't speak french. Two, Rogue was right." Wanda said as she tried to leave again.

"Right about quoi?"

"She dated a guy just like you. He cheated on her in TWO days. You're just like that if not worse." Wanda sneered.

"Look, chere, just-"

"Don't call me _chere_. It's stupid and Rogue's back." Wanda said as she gestured to the door and where an almost perfectly healed Rogue stood.

"She be-"

"Beuatiful? Smart? Too good for you? Pick one." Wanda said as she ran up to her.

"Hey, shug."

"What happened with the cast?"

"Ma mutation and mah friend Logan. He has a healin' factor an' he let me touch 'im."

"You're all healed? No more cast?"

"Didn' get enough o' a healin' factor ta get rid o' some o' mah burns, but ah'll live."

Wanda didn't have to act like Kitty to show that she was happy. "I'm happy that you're better, but I got to tell you that-"

"Bonjour, cherie." Remy said as he wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist. "Remy missed y' dese past few days."

"Then how come ah got cards from Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, Raven, Wanda, John, and Piotr, but not ya?" Rogue said as she walked away with Wanda. "Oh, an' ah can' make it ta the dance."

"Quoi?"

"Yeah. What?" Wanda whispered.

"Ah got this. Ya see, when ah was in the hospital a friend o' mahne asked me ta go ta the dance with 'im. Had ta say yes. Sorreh."

Wanda laughed at Remy's shocked face. "See ya, crazy cajun." she said as she pulled Rogue away.

Remy muttered, "Dat femme is gonna be mon before or at dat dance. Remy'll make sure o' it."


	5. A Meaningless Kiss?

Rogue walked along the school grounds as the day turned to dusk. She was listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera. "Would ya tell me ah was wrong?" she sang along.

"Remy tell all de femmes if dey be wrong."

Rogue abruptly turned around and saw Remy leaning against a tree. She removed her headphones and glared at Remy. "What're ya doin' here? Ah thought ya'd be long gone and hangin' out with yar women."

Remy smirked and pushed himself off the tree and towards Rogue. "Well, chere, y' ended our date an' Remy wanted t' know why."

She took a step back, but he followed her moves. "Well...someone else asked me out and ah thought ya'd fahnd someone else betteh for ya."

Rogue backed up and into a tree and she felt her barriers fall as Remy trapped her. "Chere-"

"Stop rahght there." she said as she shoved him away and continued to walk.

"Chere, wait up." he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

"Stop callin' me that." she said as she squirmed.

He twirled her around and trapped her in his arms. "Or quoi?" he said as he leaned forward.

"A-You'll regret it." she said as she leaned her head back and away from him.

"Quoi are y' afraid o'?"

"Nothin'. Jus'...ah know yar tahpe." she said as Remy's hands grabbed her upper arms.

"Den y'd o' turned down de first time Remy asked."

"Look, cajun, ah gotta go, so can ya let me go?" she asked as the day turned to night.

"Non. Remy be kinda comfortable."

Rogue rolled her eyes and struggled to get away. "Ya probableh say that ta all yar gals."

"Non. Only y', cherie." he said as he pulled her to the ground.

"Let me go." she said as she pressed her hands to his chest.

"Tell moi who y' are goin' t' de dance wit'."

"Whah? Ya jealous?"

"Jealous? Moi? HA! De hommme should be jealous 'cause Remy can do dis."

Rogue looked at him confused, but it disappeared when he pressed his lips to hers. "Re-mmm."

He broke the kiss and said, "Told y'."

"Shut up. Ah was gonna say somethin', but ya stopped me with that kiss." she said as she pulled away from him.

"Cheeeeeere." he whined.

"Get away from me." she said as she stood.

He stood and took a step toward, but she took two steps back. "But, chere,-"

"No. No, no, no, no." she said as she began to walk home.

"See y' tomorrow?"

"At school and school onleh." she said and then left.

He watched her leave and ran a hand through his hair. "How long was dat kiss?"

_Who cares? It was somethin' and so is she._

Remy mentally slapped his concience and then headed home. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	6. A Meaningful Kiss

Day of the Dance-

Remy saw Rogue walking down the halls and chatting with Wanda. He decided to make his move and walked over to them. "Bonjour, chere." Remy said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Remy felt her stiffen under him and began to worry. (For once) "Wands, can ah talk ta ya lateh?"

"Sure. Just remember that I don't have to hear it to not like it." Wanda said while sending a glare to Remy and then walking away.

He turned her around and stared into her eyes. "Quoi is wrong, chere?"

"Wow. Ya actualleh care." she said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Since dat kiss, Remy have." Remy said as he led her further down the hall and away from all the students.

"Let me go. Ah gotta get ta Raven."

_She avoidin' talkin' 'bout de kiss!? Why?_

"Why are y' avoidin' de kiss?"

"W-what?" Rogue asked as if she was a deer caught under a headlight.

"De kiss, chere. Why y' be avoidin' it?" he said as he pulled her closer.

"..."

"Chere, I really want to know."

Rogue looked up at him when he used first person and then sighed. "Fahne. Somethin' happened over the weekend."

"Is dat why y' been avoidin' moi?"

"Remy...somethin' happened that ya don' wanna know." Rogue said as she tried to pull away. "Let me go."

"Tell moi." he said as his gloved hand caressed her cheek. "Is it de fact dat y' an' I feel for each other?"

"N-no. No, it's not that." she said as she kept an eye on his hand as it played with her stripes. "Ah gotta go." she pleaded.

"Den une more kiss. Remy give up. He not gonna pursue y' anymore. Just une more kiss."

Rogue looked into his hazel eyes and then around them. "Ah can', swamp rat."

"Why? Why can' y' do dat simple request?"

"Ah'm a mutant, cajun!" Rogue whispered harshly enough to make her point, but not let others hear.

"So? Remy be une too, chere." he said as he cupped her face.

"Get away!" she shouted as she shoved him away from her.

People started to look and Remy pulled Rogue further down the hall. "Quoi is wrong, Rogue?"

"Mah power is a poison that activates through mah skin. Problem is ah can' control it."

Remy pondered this for maybe a second (not even a second) before pulling her towards him and passionately kissing her on the lips. _He'll DAH!!!! (die)_


	7. Chasing

Rogue finally recovered from the shock and shoved him off and away from her. "What are ya?! CRAZEH??" she shrieked. "Wait."

"Quoi, cherie?"

"For a kiss that long ya should be dead."

Remy raised an eyebrow and looked around. "But Remy be alive."

Rogue swatted his shoulder and started to leave. "Ah swear that gah is so...UGH!!"

Remy smirked and ran up to her. "Quoi are y' so afraid o'?"

"Nothin', everythin'...YOU!!!"

He grabbed her elbow and held her there. "Den let's start small. Chere, will y' go t' de dance wit' moi?"

"Ah...No, Remy. Ya know ah alreadeh got a date." she said as she tried to loosen her arm.

"Non, chere. Y' can cancel wit' him just as easily as y' canceled wit' moi."

"It's different."

Remy was starting to worry so when he heard the bell he ignored it and pulled her outside. "REMY!!?? Ah gotta go."

"Let's finish dis talk. Une talk."

"One? Not with ya." she said as she pulled her arm. "Let me go."

"Dang, chere. Dey said y' were on de wrestlin' team, but now Remy not so sure."

"That's it!" Rogue said as she kneed him in the gut, kicked his shin, punched his jaw, twisted his arm around his back, and shoved him into the wall. "Don' act lahke ya know how strong ah am when ya have NO idea."

She shoved him to the ground and headed back inside. "Rogue-chere." he said as he got up and ran after her.

"No. No, no, no, no. Ah am sick o' this. Eveh since ah got 'ere YA'VE been flirtin' or somethin'. NO MORE."

Remy groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her further into him. "Wait, chere." he whispered into her ear.

"Let. Me. Go." she growled out.

"Non." he said as he kissed her through her hair, neck, and clothing.

"Ah could beat ya up 'gain."

He smirked and twirled her around. "Remy'd like ta see y' try." he said as he brought her in for a kiss, but was met with Rogue's hand.

"Ah did say NO." she said as she pried him off of her and ran.

He ran a hand through his hair and chased her...again. This was going to be a long day of her avoiding and him chasing.


	8. Uh oh

Rogue ran through the halls and into the gym. She hid behind the bleachers and ducked just as Remy came into the room. Quietly she walked backwards until she was out of the room. Running again, Rogue took a left only to meet the chest of Remy. She started to fall back, but before she could meet the floor a pair of hhands grabbed her. "Bonjour, chere."

"Bahte me, swamp rat." Rogue said as she tried to get away.

He smirked and bit her earlobe. "As y' wish, chere."

"AH DIDN'T MEAN IT!!"

"Ah, mais y' wish y' did."

She shoved him away just as the bell rang. "Thanks. Now ah gotta explain this ta Raven." she said as she stormed off.

He chased her until he reached Raven's room and watched her go inside with a triumphent smirk. Quickly looking inside, he saw that Raven was busy and Rogue was cleaning the boards. Remy snuck inside and covered a hand over Rogue's mouth and an arm around her arms and waist. "MMHMH!!" were her muffled protests.

"Shh, chere." he whispered.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into the supply closet. When she removed his hand from her mouth she slapped him. "Merde!"

"_Shhh._" she mocked.

"Dat's it." he said as he pressed her into the door and kissed her senselessly.

"MM!" she basically screamed against his lips.

He lightly moaned and wrapped an arm around her waist. A hand reached for the door knob, turned and then the two toppled out with Remy on Rogue. She looked like she was in a VERY forced position. "Get off o' me!"

"ROGUE!" Raven exclaimed.

"Uh...dis isn' quoi it looks like?" Remy tried.

"GET OUT!!" Raven said as he quickly got off of Rogue and ran out of the room.

"Momma-"

"You'll NEVER leave the house and a new school now." Raven said as she pulled Rogue up and pulled her outside and forced her into the car. "You'll be going to an all girls school...and then STAY home after."

"Ya're oveh reactin'." Rogue cut in.

"You're UNDEREACTING!!! I saw you come out of a closet, Rogue." she said as she drove.

"Momma, all mah friends are here." Rogue said.

"You say that every time we move, or you have to go to a different school."

Rogue glared at her and looked out the window. "Ya neveh listen each tahme, so what's the difference?" she whispered with annoyance.

"Don't talk to m like that, Rogue. You know I only care about you."

"Then let me stay with mah friends."

"That's not going to happen."

"Can ah at least go ta the dance tonahght?"

"...I don't think-"

"As one last thang before ah go ta a new school?"

"ONE dance. Do you have a dress?"

"It's lahke a prom. Duh, ah got one."

"How? I don't remember going shopping with you."

"Kitty lent it ta me."

"What color?"

"Black."

"I have an emerald set of accessories for you of you want to wear it. Who is your date?"

"Ah've had four different gahs ask me, but ah chose the last one."

"Why?"

"Julien and Remy hate each other's guts."

"Good reason."

"Thanks." Rogue whispered.

--------

For those who voted in the poll. i am sorry if you wanted someon else, but the others were tied.


	9. A DANCE

Rogue and Wanda walked in front of the school with John and Julien on their arms. "Ya shiela's look great tonight."

"Thanks, Pyro." Rogue said with a small smile.

"Of course y' look belle, chere. Y' came wit' moi."

_Ah HATE this blasted mans ego. It's worse than Remy's if possible._She just smiled with fake sweetness and let him lead her inside. Wanda and John stayed behind and Wanda whispered, "When's Remy going to be here?"

"He should be here in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Bonjour, mes amis." Remy said as he walked up in a simple suit.

"Hey, cajun." Wanda said with an irritated mask covering her relief.

"Hey, mate. Got a question."

"Oui?"

"Isn' Rogue suppose to be your date?" John said as he gestured to Tabitha Smith on his arm.

"Remy broke de date wit' her." he lied with ease.

"Oh, look!" Tabby screeched. "Here comes Jean, Scott, Kitty, and Piotr."

The four walked up to them and remy took notice of Jean's simple blood red dress that hugged her every curve. Kitty was wearing a pink one that went to her knees and she had white heels on. Both were wearing a diamond necklace with matching earings. Wanda was wearing a black dress with flames around the edges. She had picked out the dress to please John, but she also wore a choker with a simple egyptian cross in the middle. "Shall we go in?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to dance with you, Jean." Scott said as he led her inside.

"Oui. After y', Tabby." Remy said as he followed the two.

John, Wanda, Piotr, and Kitty followed the group, but quickly Kitty asked, "When?"

"She's right inside, Kitty. He just needs to see her." Piotr said with a wink.

They were right. As soon as Remy entered the doors, his eyes landed on Rogue and her dress. "Mon dieu."

Rogue's dress came down to her calves, but had a slit in both sides so it was easy for her to dance. It was solid black and matched her black gloves and heeled boots that reached her knees. She wore a silver chain with only one thing on it. A simple emerald. Her earings matched, but what shocked him the most was that she wore no make up. Zero; zilch; NADA. "You okay, hon?"

Remy's attention turned back to Tabby and her VERY revealing gold dress. "Oui?"

"Want to dance?"

"Remy wants t' catch up wit' an ami real quick, chere. Is dat fine?"

Tabby pouted, but nodded an okay. He almost ran from her and to Rogue's side, but when he reached her back she said, "What, Remy?"

"Well...Remy was wondering if y'd care t' join moi for a dance."

Rogue smirked and stood. "Nope. No, can do, shugah."

"Sugar? Remy like dat."

"Quoi are y' doin' 'round mon date?" said a voice from behind.

Remy turned and saw Julien with a hard glare on his face. "YOU'RE her date, Julien?"

"Oui. Now if y'll excuse us." Julien said as he grasped Rogue's hand and led her to the dance floor.

She looked back at him and shrugged as he walked back to Tabby. "Hey, cherie."

"What were you doing talking to that gothic skunk?"

"Jus' catchin' up. Come on. Let's dance." he said as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

The song Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan played as Tabby and Rogue wrapped their arms around their dance partners and Julien and Remy placed their hands on Rogue's and Tabby's waist. Remy looked at Tabby occasionally, but his eyes were mostly on Rogue.

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when...  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys, but now it's over  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you_

Wanda and John joined them on the dance floor as did Kitty, Piotr, Jean, and Scott. John watched his gaze hardly leave Rogue; Wanda watched Rogue's gaze look at Remy out of the corner of her eyes. "Do you think Remy and Julien will trade places for ONE dance?" whispered Wanda.

"Don' know, shiela. That's why I prepared this." John said as he twirled her into Remy and he fell into Julien.

Rogue gasped as Remy got up and gestured for her to dance with him. She took his hand and Julien looked at them with disbelief. "CHERE!"

Tabby watched as well and her eyes welled up in tears. She ran out of the room with Julien i tow, and Remy smiled down at Rogue. "Did ya plan this, swamp rat?"

"Non, but Remy t'ink dat John did considering he and Wands are givin' us de t'umbs up." he said as he nodded towards the couple.

Rogue laughed and Remy was suprised to find that it was soft and sounded like light singing. "Mahght as well give 'em somethin' ta remembeh."

"An' us, oui? Maybe tomorrow-"

"Let's jus' enjoy the dance, shugah." she said, not really wanting to tell him that she wouldn't be there tomorrow.

_You're it, You're the ultimate,  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waitin' all my life for someone just like you  
But you're it...you're the ultimate you._

Rogue layed her head on Remy's shoulder and they moved to the music. (The song may be faster in the movie, but if possible please imagine it slower) "Chere?"

"Yeah?"

"...How did y' heal so fast after de fire?"

"Didn' ah tell ya?" Rogue asked as she looked up and into his ruby eyes.

"Don' remember if y' did." (And neither do I)

"Mah friend, Logan, has a healin' power and he let me borrow it."

"Usin' your power."

"Yeah. Anehway...it gave mah mahnd a whirl, so ah had ta stay home an' rest foer all those days ah was absent. Ya know the rest."

"Oui, Remy does."

_You're the kind of guy whos hand's in mine...  
Sends shivers up and down my spine.  
I want to do to you, what you do to me.  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind...  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything I need, why didn't I see?_

Rogue returned her head to Remy's shoulder and he started tracing invisible pictures on Rogue's back. It sent shivers all over Rogue's body and she let out a small breathe. "Y' okay, chere?"

"Ah'm fahne." she said with a small smile.

He tilted her chin up with a finger and stared into her bright, emerald eyes. His gaze lowered to her lips as she lightly kissed him. Remy's hand found her hair and he deepened the kiss. She was at first suprised, but then kissed him back. Her heart did back flips, but then sank to her stomach when she remembered that this was her last day at the school. Breaking the kiss, Rogue smiled at Remy, but he saw that her eyes were filled with sadness. "Quoi is wrong, chere?"

"...Nothin'. Thanks foer this, shugah."

Remy decided to drop it for now, but he would ask her tomorrow.

_You're it, You're the ultimate  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it.  
No lie, so don't even try,  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life, for someone just like you.  
But you're it...you're the ultimate you._

He twirled her around and she giggled, but when he brought her back into his chest he held her tighter. "Hey, chere?"

Rogue looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Let's ditch de dance and take mon bike for a spin."

"Ah don' think that-"

"Come on, chere." he said as he started to pull her towards the door.

She followed him outside and on to his harley. "Should ah trust ya?"

"Oui." he said as she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He started the bike and they took off. "Where are we goin'?!" she shouted over the motor.

"Y'll see, chere."

Rogue huffed in annoyance, but then realised that they were going to the park behind her old school. It didn't take long before he parked in front of the gazebo and got up. She followed him as he led her to the swings. He gestured for her to sit down and when she did he lightly pushed her. "Whah did ya take me here?"

"'Cause it's quiet."

"Yeah."

"Good for talkin'." he added.

Rogue looked over her shoulder and at him and he stopped the swing. He lowered his head until they were centimeters apart and then she raised her head slightly to meet his. Remy wrapped a hand around her back and raised another to her hair. She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back.

_You're it...You're the ultimate.  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it.  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me you're not the guy.  
You're it, you're the ultimate.  
It's automatic, I'm sure of it.  
No lie, so don't even try  
To tell me you're not the guy.  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it...you're the ultimate you._

Rogue broke the kiss and got off the swing and walked to the gazebo. Remy looked at her puzzedly and then followed. "Y' okay, chere?" (how many times am I gonna make him say that? ...WHO CARES!!!??? ;D) "It's nothin', hon."

"Dat's not true, chere."

Rogue turned to face him, but was shocked to find that hhe was directly behind her. "Uh..."

"Jus' tell moi, chere." he said as he cupped her face.

"Ah gotta get home." Rogue said as she pulled away from his touch and walked away.

"...Den Remy'll take y'." he said as he pulled her towards his bike.

"Thanks."

Remy frowned as he drove her home, but when they were about to reach her house she told him to stop. He slowed down and said, "Quoi, cherie?"

"Ya know Raven hates yar guts, so ah'll walk the rest of the way."

"Chere-"

Rogue kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks for this."

He turned towards her and whispered, "Anyt'in' for y'."

Rogue walked up to her front door and said, "You're it...you're the ultimate ya."

Then she hugged herself and walked inside.

-------------------

Okay, you guys. This chapter was so long that I thought it would be okay.


	10. A Quick Visit

The next day Rogue was busy packing while Raven was at the high school. She started to fold a violet blouse when her phone lite up. It read_ Wanda_.

"Here goes nothin'." she said as she flipped open the phone.

"ROGUE! Rogue, oh my GOD!! Where are you?!" Wanda's voice shrieked through the phone's speaker.

"WANDS! Shugah, calm down. Ah'm at home, packin'."

"Packing? Why are you packing? Everyone is FRANTIC! John is going balistic, Piotr is quieter than usual if that is even possible, Kitty is less...well...Kitty, and Remy won't talk, flirt, or LOOK at another woman. What happened last night?"

"Momma caught me and Remy, so ah get ta go ta an all gals prahvate school whahle momma stays there."

"But-"

"Don' tell 'em, Wands. They'll all try an'-"

"Don't tell us, shiela?! That's absurd!" John's voice shouted into the phone.

"Ya put me on speakeh!!??"

"...No?" Wanda asked.

"Who's wit' ya?"

"Just me, John, Piotr aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...well...Remy."

"Aw crap." Rogue said as she burried her head in her hands.

"Bonjour, chere." Remy whispered.

"...Wands?"

"Yeah, Stripes?"

"That's Logan's nickname. Can ah speak ta Remy prahvateleh?"

"...Remy get on and everyone else get off." Wanda said as she turned off the speaker and Remy was the only voice.

"Remy-"

"Why didn' y' tell moi, Rogue?"

"...Ah always leave a school an' ah always reegret it. Ah was hopin' y'all wouldn' care an' move on wit' yar lahves."

"We couldn' an' wouldn' do dat, Chere."

"Ah know now, but ah can' do anythin' 'bout it." Rogue said as she sat on her bed and looked out the window.

"Are y' stayin' home all day?"

"Yeah. Whah?"

"Give Remy t'ree minutes an' y'll see."

Rogue heard the starting off a motorcycle and said, "Remy, what are ya doin'? Don' come here! What 'bout Wanda's phone?"

"Remy'll be dere in a bit." he said before hanging up.

"Remy? Remy, don' hang up!"

She hung up the phone and groaned as she fell back and onto the bed. "Mah Gawd, the boy is insane."

She quickly got up and started to finish packing. As soon as she went to her closet she felt an arm snake around her waist. "WHAT THE-"

Remy covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "Shh, chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes and gripped his hand before pulling it down. "Ya pain in the butt. Ya coulda given me a heart attack?"

Remy spun her around and looked into her emerald eyes. "Desole, chere, but Remy had t' see y'."

"Just let go." she said as she struggled with his tight and strong grip.

"Non." he said as he picked her up and off the ground.

"Remy." she groaned.

He smirked and swung her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"As y' wish." he said as he layed her on the bed and pinned her.

"Ya're gonna crush mah clothes, cajun." Rogue said as she squirmed under his body.

"Den let's get rid o' dem." he said as he kicked the bag off of the bed and started to play with the hem of her clothes.

"Get off!'' she said as she tried to twist her foot around and in front of his stomach.

He caught her leg and tsked. "Non, chere. Dat was naughty t' do."

"Ah gotta finish packin', swamp rat."

"Remy can help y' unpack."

"Ha. Funneh, cajun." she said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rogue realised what she had to do and mentally cringed. _...Gotta work wit' somethin'._ She arched her back and raised her head to meet his eyes. He began to loosen his grip and lowered his gaze to her lips. Just as he was about to kiss her...

"Sorreh, shug." she said as she shoved him off.

"Y' play dirty, chere."

"Ah didn' e'en know we were playin'." she said with a sly smile.

"Oh dat's it." he said as he made to pounce her.

Rogue dodged at the last second, but tumbled out the open balcony windows Remy had snuck through. "AH!" she said as dangled off of the four story house. "Remahnd me ta kill ya when ah get back up there."

"Remy comin', chere." he said as he hurried to help her get back inside. "Y' mere needs t' fence dis area in."

"Been trahin' ta convince her since we moved here." she said as he finally pulled her up and over.

"Now 'bout killin' ya..."

"Remy saved y', chere. Don' dat count as a free-be?"

Rogue just laughed and walked inside with remy in tow.


	11. Truth can Hurt

Wanda watched as Remy sulked around the school. This was the first day that Rogue was gone and he knew that Raven wouldn't let him see her so...he was stuck. He just listened to girls flirt with them, but didn't do anything in return. "This is getting flat out annoying." she said as she stomped over to Remy and said through gritted teeth, "Can I speak to you?"

Remy looked from the girls to her and immediately picked her. "Oui."

Wanda grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What the HECK is your problem?!"

"Quoi?"

"Rogue left today, but not across the country! Rogue is only TWO miles away. that's not very far."

Remy started to leave, but Wanda hexed him into walking outside with her. "y' be a mutant?"

"No der, cajun." Wanda said, but still kept him in her gasp.

Remy growled, but said, "Quoi do y' want?"

"Rogue has some...news and I don't know how you will take it."

"Jus' tell moi."

"Well...Ms. Darkholme is well..."

"Jus' tell moi already!"

"Ms.-Darkholme-sent-Rogue's-aunt-to-come-pick-her-up-and-...well...-she-is-moving-back-to-Mississippi." Wanda said in a voice so rushed that Pietro would've been proud.

"Mon dieu. She really leavin' moi." Remy said as he looked away.

"NO! No, no, no. She doesn't want this." Wanda said with a shake of her head.

"Quoi do y' mean?"

"Rogue fought Raven, Remy." (why the heck are there so many ''r''s)

"Quoi?"

"She didn't want to leave. Heck, she didn't want to even leave this school. She agreed with the school change, but Mississippi was too far. Now...she's...I don't even know how to tell you, but don't go turning this on her." Wanda said as she poked him in the chest.

She released him and he fell to the ground. "Wanda?"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

Wanda turned to go, but just before she walked away she whispered, "Caldecott County Hospital."

"Mon dieu."

"You got that right, Remy. She wanted to come back."


	12. Inside Rogue's Mind

**Rogue's P.O.V-**

_Rogue, you've got to wake up._

_What? Jean, what's goin' on?_

_You've been out for two weeks. You're in a coa and your friends have been trying to wake you up._

_Like, please wake up, Rogue. we're worried sick._

_Ah don' know how. Wait. How are y'all even in mah head?_

_Weeeeeell...we didn't, like, exactly know about your power when we touched you. _

_The comas didn't last long, but now we're even more worried about you._

_For me it was long, Jean. Ah can' believe this._

Rogue's psyche pulled her knees under her chin and sat there. She didn't know if she DID want to wake up and see everyone. Heck, she forgot waht she even did to get into the hospital.

_Kid, ya gotta wake up. I've been waitin' for five days just to either see your smirk, or small smile._

_Ah don' want ta._

_CHERE! Chere, y' gotta wake up. Remy gotta see y' beamin' face 'gain._

_No. No, no, no, no. Leave me alone. Ah don' wanna wake up. Don' y'all get that?_

_Rogue, you need to. You need top bite Raven in the butt._

_Whah?_

_Like, SHE did this to you, Rogue. You need to fight her for dominance!_

Rogue looked at the Kitty psyche in disbelief. Kitty would never think, or say that unless it was really needed.

_Kit?_

_Yeah?_

_Ya just said ah should beat her butt._

_Chere, please wake up. Remy need y'._

Remy's psyche sat down beside her's and kissed her hair. She leaned back and against the wall of her mind while the other friendly psyches .

_How do ah wake up?_

Everyone was silent because, as far as they new, she was stuck.


	13. Feelings and Beliefs

Remy and Logan were glaring at each other as they sat on either side of Rogue's bed. Logan turned to look at Rogue for a second before walking out of the room. "You better not do anything, Gumbo. I'll be right back."

"Oui, oui." Remy said with a brush of his hand.

Logan walked otof the room and Remy's attention was turned to Rogue's sleeping form. "Chere, please wake up. Remy need t' see y' smilin' face. He misses y' attitude for once. Please wake up, Rogue." He cupped her face with his hand and leaned forward. Her eyes didn't open and he almost felt like crying. "I made a mistake, Rogue. You're mon chère ange. Jus' let moi see dose emeralds y' call eyes."

She groaned slightly, but didn't wake.

**Rogue's Brain-**

_Rogue! Like, did you hear Remy?_

_Remy be right here, petite une._

_I, like, mean the real you._

_No. Whah?_

_He basically told you he loves you._

_NO HE DIDN'T!!_

_Logan, lighten up._

_Jeanie..._

_All o' y'all shut up. Ah can' think straight._

_Don' worry, ange. Y'll wake up._

Rogue's psyche clutched her head and shut her eyes. Remy's psyche saw her stress and held her.

_Oh, chere. We'll find a way t' get y' outta dis coma._

_Whah can' ya jus' move on? Whah go for a gal lahke me?_

_Why not? Chere...Remy do amour y'._

_No, ya don', swamp rat. Or atleast ya shouldn'._

Remy's psyche shook his head and held her tighter.

_Y'll wake up, Rogue. Remy knows y' will._

**Regular World-**

Remy saw her face tense up slightly and realised it must be her powers. "If only Remy could help y'."

Wanda came walking in and rolled her eyes at this too mushy site. "Hey, Gambit."

Remy looked up and glared at her. "Gambit?"

"You take everything for a gamble," Wanda said with a shrug. "Including Rogue's feelings."

"Dat's not true."

Wanda raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"How?"

"I'm Rogue's best friend and I really think she needs some time...away. If you leave her alone and let HER make the first move then it'll prove that you actually care."

Remy didn't want to leave Rogue, but he also didn't want Wanda as his enemy. "...Fine."

He looked back at Rogue with longing before slowly walking out of the room. Wanda turned towards Rogue and smirked. Her eyes flashed yellow before she slowly formed into Raven. "He'll never see you again, Rogue. I'll make sure he doesn't."


	14. The Truth and Realization

**3 1/2 weeks later-**

Wanda watched Remy as he sulked around school and mainly watched his phone. "Again with being annoying more than needed?" she asked John.

"Well ya did tell 'im to wait for the shiela to make the first move."

"WHAT!? ROGUE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!" she screamed at him.

John shrugged and sighed. "Ya told him to wait, Wands. You said that she needed to be away."

"And how would you know that?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Remy tells me everthin'. I'd explain to him that ya made a mistake."

Wanda rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk next to Remy. She sat down and said, "Hey."

He didn't say anything, but instead looked away. "Not polite to look away from someone and ignore them."

"Not polite t' send someune away from dere amour."

"Amour? What the heck does that mean?"

"Love. Remy be in love wit' de Rogue, mais y' sepreated us. Happy?"

"Remy-"

"Non. Remy don' wanna talk t' y'."

"Then listen. Some...thing told you to stay away from her. I never would do that."

"Mais y' did."

"No. I. Did. Not."

"Den who did?"

"I don't know. WE'RE mutants, so SOMEONE could be a shape shifter. Someone mysterious that hates your guts, and wants you to have nothing to do with Rogue."

"Raven!" they said simultaneously.

"De femme actually be a mutant."

"But she only adopted Rogue. She's not her real mother no matter how much she likes to act like it." Wanda said as she shook her head.

"Remy didn' know dat."

"Well there isn't much of a family resemblance." she said with a chuckle.

"Mais can Remy see Rogue?"

"You don't see me stopping you."

Remy chuckled at her joke and smirked. He could finally see how Rogue was doing. Hopefully she was just fine.

**Rogue's Mind-**

_Rogue? Hon, are you okay?_ the Jean psyche said as she sat down beside the pale Rogue psyche.

_A-ah feel so col-cold._

_Chere? Chere, y'll be okay. _Remy said as he sat on the other side and tried to warm her up.

_Stripes...where are all of the other psyches?_

_Ah don-don't know. _

_Like, Rogue, they faded away yesterday. Each one just disappears._

_Ah thi-think ah kn-know what's hap-happenin'._

_Quoi, chere?  
__  
Ah'm dah-dahin'._


	15. DOUBLE REMY!

Logan woke beside Rogue and shook his head. She had been getting worse the past few weeks, but still hanging by a thread. He wanted to help her, but everyone told him that he could make it worse. Growling, Logan stood and saw Remy standing in the door way. "What're ya doin' here, gumbo?"

"Remy here t' see Rogue. Now eit'er y' let moi, or he can get by on his own." Remy said as he pulled out a deck of cards and charged them.

"Nice little card trick. Thing is I got a couple o' my own." Logan said as he unsheathed his claws.

"What are you two doing?"

They turned to see Jean standing there with a vase full of flowers. "Jeanie, stay outta this."

"Remy got a question. How do y' know a majority o' de femmes and filles at mon school?"

"I also know a majority o' the boys too."

"How?"

"He's a mentor at our second school, Remy." Jean said before looking at Rogue and dropping the vase and having the glass shatter. "Now both of you quit because I think we're losing Rogue!"

They looked at Rogue to see her thrashing around and her face scrunched up in pain. "CHERE!?" Remy said as he tried to hold her down.

"Jeanie, get Hank."

Jean ran out of the room and into the hall. Logan took off a glove and tried to touch her cheek, but there was no pull. The boys looked at each other and worry was written acroos each of their faces. "She might absorb you, kid. Try."

Remy touched her with a bare finger and actually felt the pull. It was weak, but there. He only held on for a few seconds and then staggered back. Let's hope that worked.

**Rogue's Mind...Again-**

Rogue's psyche was unconcious and laying in Remy's arms while the other psyches panicked. Remy sat down and cradled Rogue as she started to ever-so-slowly fade away. As Remy traced her face another psyche started to shimmer into appearance.

_Non. Non, non, non. Not now._

_Like, what's going on?_

_Anot'er psyche._

The psyche appeared and it was another Remy.

_What de-_

_Where's mon cherie?_

_Mon cherie._ Remy said as he pulled Rogue's psyche closer to his chest.

_Non. Y' don' understand. _The other Remy said as he took a step closer._ Remy really need t' see her._

_What's goin' on gumbo?_

_Oh, y've gotta be kiddin' moi. Not y'._

_You're not the best person to be seein' at this time either, kid. Now what do ya want?_

_Remy needs t' help rogue, but dis Remy won' let moi._

_Never, like, thought I'd see the day when two remy's fight over one Rogue._

_Shut up, chaton. Dis is Remy's Roguey._ Remy said as he tried to pull Rogue even closer.

_Jus' let moi see her. _

_Not unless Remy be dead. His chere be hurt, mais he don' know why._

_And DIS Remy does. Jus' let moi help._

_NON! NON! NON!_

Kitty and Logan rolled their eyes as the boys began to fight over Rogue, who was still unconcious. Then Rogue's mind began to thrash around _some_ more and they tumbled everywhere.

_You boys, like, GOT to stop fighting. Rogue needs help so maybe we SHOULD let him._

_NON! Chaton, y' seriously don' believe 'im, right?_

_I, like, just want her to get better. If that means you have to trust your twin then OKAY!_

Remy handed Rogue over and the other Remy (I loved reading that fight. Did you?) set her on the ground. He checked her body for any mental injuries and then looked at her face.

_What did Raven do t' y'?_

_RAVEN DID DIS!? REMY GONNA KILL HER!!!_

_Not while you're in Rogue's mind, gumbo._

_Like, you three are too protective of Rogue. I mean come on!! She can take care of herself. Well...not right now, but-_

_Not helpin', chaton._

_Then, like, what WILL help?_

_Remy don' know._


	16. A Picture, a Poet, and a Diary Entry

Remy snooped through Rogue's room to try and keep himself calm. Rogue hadn't gotten better and he was starting to expect the worse. He didn't find anything of interest until he opened her nightstand drawer and something popped out of a secret pocket. "Hmm." he said as he picked it up. "Rogue's diary?"

The diary was leather and black, but the spine was the color of silver. Remy charged the lock slightly and it slowly opened.

**July 12**

**I can't believe Lance. Earlier I saw him kissing Rahne. I outta kill him for doing this. Thing is I don't mind considering I was going to break up with-**

"Okay, let's skip ahead a few dates."

Remy flipped ahead to another section and started reading again.

**Oct. 21**

**Wands is such a great friend. I never expected her to be so understanding of my past and Raven. For once I might have found a friend. When we were walking in the cafateria Piotr had stumbled into us. He started blushing like crazy while trying to explain. I know he's had a crush on Kitty for who-knows-how-long, so I didn't pay it any attention. Later we were just passing John, him, and that insufferable Remy when Iheard what he said about me and goths. Gave him a good punch in the nose for that.**

"Somet'in' dat doesn' sound like she hates moi."

He flipped to the evening of the dance, the last entry, and read.

_**Sept. 29**_

**_It hurts! I just got back from the dance with Remy and almost immediately the dang psyches acted up. It's messing up my writing and head. I know that I'll be in the hospital because of it. I...I gotta confess something before I stop writing for a while. Remy kissed me. At first I didn't know how to respond considering he's kissed me before, but this time...I felt guilty. I'm leaving tomorrow and he doesn't need me. What's the point of kissing if I won't be able to come back the next day? I admit that I have feelings for him, but I have no idea how strong they are. I also don't know how he feels for me. I am probably getting ahead of myself._**

Remy stared at the page for a few minutes and continued to re-read it. She couldn't be serious. OF COURSE HE LOVED HER!!! He started to close the book after reading the entry for the tenth time, but stopped when he saw a loose page. He flipped to it and his eyes widened when he saw what was there. A perfect, and detailed picture of Wanda, John, and her. Piotr was probably the one who drew it.

John was hanging upside down from a tree branch and Wanda was leaning against the fountain that was right next to it. Rogue was sitting on the ledge of the fountain and smiling as John pulled at Wanda's ponytail. She had a book on her lap and Remy couldn't help, but lightly smile. They looked like they were having a great time, and he really wished that he was there. "Where was Remy anyway? Oh yeah. He was at de new bar an'- oh yeah." he finished meekly.

He quickly closed the book and tucked it back and into its hiding place before closing the drawer. Getting up, he walked around before hearing a beep come from Rogue's laptop. Remy quickly walked to it and opened it up to see an e-mail waiting for Rogue. "She won' mind if Remy answers."

_Did you finish her?_

"What de-"

_Helloooo? Look...I'm sorry things got bad, but I still want us to be friends._

Remy looked at who the message was from and cringed. It was Lance.

_Yeah? So?_

_Come on. It's not the end of the world. I mean Rahne had come onto me._

_Yeah right. You really hurt me._

_I thought you were the tough girl. Why are you sounding like a wimp?_

_I'm not. Just thought you'd leave me alone. Oh well. Not everyone gets what they want. I guess I'll just have to live._

_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?_

_You._

"Dat should do it." he said as he logged off.

He got up and went back to snooping Rogue's stuff until he saw her report card laying untouched on her dresser. He picked it up and saw that all of them were A's except for one which was an A++. "Is it possible t' get a double A?"

He saw that it was in Language Arts and read what Mr. McCoy had to say. "Wonderful poet that is talented in every way. Wow. Wonder what she wrote. Probably got an extra on de laptop." he said as he opened it back up and opened a closed tab.

Why should I hide?  
It's all over now.  
My life is turning...  
Upside down.  
Why should I hide...  
My true feelings?  
All of my friends know one half,  
But never see the other.  
My life...  
Is hiding from the world.

"Whoa. Wonder if dis will help moi get Rogue up."


	17. What is Actually Wrong With Rogue

For those of you who read Ratgirl1's stories. The last review I gave her was a mistake and I should have thought before I sent it. I never ment that the chapter was pathetic in case some of you were wondering, or if none of you even care. This is just a personal apology to her. Thanks everyone and here is the chapter.

----------

Jean and Wanda watched Rogue as she lay in her fitfull coma. "What can we do to help her?"

"The one time I tried to enter her mind it was like she didn't exist. It was wierd because I couldn't even sense her on the astral plane." (for those of you who don't know the astral plane...the astral plane is a telepathic place where people like Jean and Xavier can usually talk to other mutants and humans. NO telepathic link is needed. For those of you who did know who that was then okay.)

"How bad would it be if she never woke up?" Wanda whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Horrible. She would either stay in a coma forever, or they would kill her."

"Please make her wake up."

"If I do that then...there is a possible chance that she would be controlled by any other psyche."

"Dang. So what can we do?"

Just then Remy rushed in with Hank and a young boy. The boy went to Rogue's side and touched her forhead. "She needs my sister."

"Who is the kid?" Wanda said with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Tiny Timothy. His sister is a mutant healer and magician." explained Hank.

Tim ran out of the room and dragged an agravated girl to the bed. "You are-" started Jean.

"Jackie Magic." she explained before opening Rogue's eyes. "What happened to her?"

"Her mother beat her." Remy hurriedly said.

"No. That can't be the only thing wrong. She would have been out of here by now. Plus she wouldn't be in a coma. This isn't adding up. What is her power?"

"She can absorb the energy from any human or mutant with a single touch. It can send the other person in a coma and a mini psyche forms in her head." Hank said as he read off of Rogue's hospital papers.

"THAT'S IT! Her head is mixed up right now." Jackie said as she rubbed Rogue's temples.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Her head needs to clear. She probably has so many voices in her mind that it did the only logical thing. It shut itself down without warning. As long as no one has touched her she SHOULD be okay." Jackie said as she turned away from Rogue.

"Umm..."

"Well, de femme..."

"Yeeah...about that..."

"We didn't know..."

"She'll be fine. each psyche has to disappear before she wakes up, though."

Rogue let out a small groan and Remy rushed to her side. He moved a few strand os her hair away from her eyes and smiled. "Let's hope y' wake up soon, ange." he whispered.


	18. SHE AWAKENS!

Rogue's psyche slowly woke to see two Remy's fighting over her mind and well...just her. _What in the WORLD is goin' on?!_

The first Remy looked up to see Rogue actually standing and not in a coma like she had been for the past three days. _CHERE!!!!_

He ran at her and pulled her into his arms while the other Remy tried to get a look at her. _Wh-what's goin' on? It's so quiet. Mah mahnd hasn' felt lahke this in a long time._

_Chere, y've been in a coma for t'ree days._

_Who are ya? Ah've neveh had two psahches in mah head before._

The second Remy looked between them and shrugged. The Remy that had Rogue in his arms pulled away and stared into her eyes. _We don' know, chere, mais all de ot'er hommes an' femmes been disappearin' de past few days._

_Ah'm so confused._ Rogue said as she pulled away and sunk to the floor. _When am ah suppose ta wake up, Remy?_

_Remy don' know, cherie, mais Remy will be dere when y' do wake up._

_Ah've been in a coma fer more dan a month, cajun! The real ya probableh moved...moved on ta some otheh gal._

The psyche Remy's looked at her in shock before sitting beside her. One pulled her closer and the other looked at her with concern. _We would ne'er do dat, Roguey. We amour y' an' y'r strengt'. _

_Ah jus' wanna wake up._ She said as she buried her head in her arms and knees.

----------

Raven walked into the hospital room and saw Rogue still in a coma, but her color had returned some more. She was still as cold as a rock, but at least she was still breathing. "Rogue, you should have just stayed out of my way. If you had just listened to me then I would've given you a life."

"What's a life without friends?" came a voice from the door.

Raven slowly turned around to see Wanda and her glare in the doorway. "You PIG!" she shouted.

Raven stepped toward her and rolled her eyes. "Don't use those words OR that tone with me. She was in my way." she sneered.

"BUT she is your DAUGHTER. Shhe may be adopted, but even I know that you shouldn't abuse her."

"Stay out of my way, Miss Maximoff."

"Make me." Wanda said as she walked passed her and to Rogue's other side. "Would Rogue even want you here? I mean you visited...what...once? Out of a whole FIVE WEEKS. Show some compassion before you deside to be a mother."

"This coming from the big _scarlet witch_. You and me are both witches, Wanda. We just have different names." Raven smirked before walking out of the room.

Wanda sank into a nearby chair and felt her hands trembled. She was actually afraid for Rogue. "I swear that I will get you as far away from Raven as possible, Rogue. I can't let you just put up with that."

She layed her head beside Rogue's hand and felt something lay on her shoulder. Wanda looked up to see Rogue's gentle hand trying to comfort her. "My God." she said as her eyes widened and a small smile lifted her features.

Rogue's eyes slowly fluttered open and her emerald orbs darted around the room. "..."

"Wait, Rogue." Wanda said before getting up and pouring a glass of water. "Drink this."

Rogue slowly sipped the water as Wanda held the glass to make sure that it wouldn't fall. "W-Where is evereh one?"

Wanda's smile fell when she remembered where everyone was and why. "Well...um...Kitty and the others had to go to school and Logan is...probably at some bar."

"Remy. Where is he?"

"...He told me the day before he left. His parents won't send him any more money for private school. They want him to go to the private school in New Orleans."

"Whah?"

"...His parents want him to get married to an ex-girlfriend. Some kind of arranged marriage. I wasn't really paying attention after I punched him."

"He did-doesn't care. Ah was rahght."

Wanda hated seeing Rogue cry and grabbed her hands. "He DOES care Rogue. I can assure you he does, but I moved to fast when I hurt him, He DID try to explain. He DOESN'T want to leave you, or anyone."

Rogue yanked her hands away and whispered, "But he is. Look, Wands, ah need some tahme alone."

"Yeah. Of course. Take all the time you need."

Wanda slowly backed away and headed outside. Rogue curled her knees up and under her chin before silently crying. "Ah should've known. Nothin' eveh changes in mah lahfe. Ah should've known betteh than ta trust a gah."


	19. DANG REMY!

Remy was busy unpacking his suitcases when his phone lit up with a text message. "Please be Johnny-boy." he said as he flipped open the phone.

The text was from Wanda and he opened it up. _Hey. We need to talk. _

_Why and what about?_ he asked. She quickly replied and said, _Rogue's awake and...not in the best shape._

_WHAT!?_ he quickly texted back. This time she called and Remy quickly answered. "Wands, quoi is wrong?!" he demanded.

"Well hello to you to. Yeah, I am doing great. Rogue's been awake for the past five hours, just in case you were wondering."

"Remy gotta talk t' de chere, Wands. Sil vous plait put her on the phone."

"Um...well...I told her, Remy. She had to know and I knew you wouldn't tell her right away, so I did it for you."

"WANDA!!! She'll hate mon guts. Remy promised her dat he would be dere an' now Remy can' e'en explain why he can'."

"Remy...she wants some time alone. You can try to talk to her, but I doubt that she will say much." Wanda said before walking back in. "He wants to talk, Rogue."

Remy heard Rogue whimper and the rustling of bankets. "Come on, Rogue. Let him atleast explain."

He heard some cursing and his name before Rogue took the phone. "Chere?"

"Don' call me that." she whispered.

"Let moi explain. I ne'er wanted t' leave, Rogue-chere. I amour y'."

"That's what your psyches told me and now they're gone. Ah have no one."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!!! YOU HAVE ME!!!" came Wanda's response to that.

"Jus' forget it, Remy. Ah heard ya when ya said ya would be bah mah sahde when ah woke up. Obviously ya lahd. (lied) Ah realleh needed ya."

"Chere-"

"Jus' leave me alone." Rogue said before hanging up.

"Mon dieu. Remy gotta stop screwin' up wit' dis femme." he said before falling back and onto the bed.

--------

Logan walked into Xavier's office and sat down. "What do ya need, Chuck?"

"Have the preporations for Rogue been made?"

"Yeah. Wanda told me that she woke up, so we can soon bring her here. I still wanna gut that cajun."

"I'm sorry you have to say that, logan, considering we might need to do some business down in New Orleans."

"What business?"

"My friend, Jean-Luc, needs some mutant help and wants us to send some kids to the private school I have down there, and investigate."

"Is Rogue one of those 'kids'?"

"When she is well enough...maybe."


	20. Making up? Let's hope so

Wanda walked through the halls of New Orleans Prep and groaned. She had been searching for Rogue for who-knows-how-long and was getting frustrated. Taking a left, Wanda saw Remy and Belladonna talking. Bella was wearing a way-to-tight tank top that showed way too much, and some skinny jeans that showed some of her butt-crack. Wanda looked revolted. "Well, chere? Can we go out t' eat later?" Bella said flirtatiously..

Remy gulped and tried to take a step back. "Well...Bella...y' know Remy would amour to, mais he be busy later."

"Wit' quoi, chere?"

"With me." Wanda said as she hurried to Remy's side.

"Wands?!" Remy said with wide eyes.

"Yes, Remy?" Wanda said through gritted teeth.

"Chere...who is dis?" Bella said with a raised eyebrow.

"Dis is mon ami, Wands. We haven' seen each ot'er in a while, mais he promised t' spend some time wit' her. Desole, mais we gotta go." Remy said before quickly pulling Wanda away. "Okay, Wands. Remy really does owe y'."

"Good. Then you can help me look for Rogue." Wanda said as she pulled him further down the hall.

"QUOI!? Remy can' help. Rogue will kill moi when she sees moi!" he said as he tried to loosen her grip.

They turned a hall to see the gym five boys watching Rogue as she worked out. "Are you sure you don't want to step in?" Wanda asked.

Remy ignored her and burst through the doors just as Rogue did a backflip and landed in the perfect handstand. The boys applauded, but it stopped when Rogue saw Remy and tucked and rolled until she stood. "What the-"

"Bonjour, chere." Remy said as he mack bowed.

"What're ya doin' here?"

"Well Remy does go t' school here, chere."

"Ya know what ah mean, swamp rat." Rogue said before grabbing her bag and storming out.

Wanda gestured for him to follow her and he quickly ran after her. Rogue started jogging down the halls and he picked up his pace before pulling her into a nearby classroom. It was the auditorium. Rogue struggled to pull free, but he pushed her into a wall. "Let me go!"

"Shhh, chere."

"Kinda can' with ya bruisin' mah arms." she sneered.

Remy loosened his hold a small bit, but tightened it when she tried to shove past him. ""Seriousleh?"

He pulled her into him and held her waist. "Sil vous plait be quiet, chere."

"Just let me go!"

"Non. We really need t' talk." he said before grabbing their bags and tossing them into chair before tugging her on stage.

"Just let me go." she said before elbowing him in the stomach and starting to run.

"Chere, get back here!" he said before chasing her off the stage and up the isles. "Chere, sil vous plait!"

Rogue lept over a couple of seats and raced down a row of the others. He followed her and soon caught her wrist and pulled her into him. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her back onto the stage and sat her down with him beside her. "Well?"

"Chere...we really need t' talk."

"'Bout..."

"Quoi is goin' on? Y' woke up 'bout deaux weeks ago an' hardly have talked t' moi except dat une call."

"Yeah. Even that was a mistake." Rogue said before trying to get up and only having Remy pull her back down.

"Merde, femme! Remy jus' wanna talk! Is dat too much t' ask?"

"Ta me? Yeah." Rogue said before trying to free her hand.

Remy pulled her to him and forced her to stare into his eyes which she had been avoiding since they saw eachother. Rogue's walls seemed to shatter as she looked into his eyes. "Chere...why are y' shuttin' yourself off from everyune?"

"Ah...Ah don' wanna get hurt 'gain." Rogue said before turning away.

"Remy ne'er meant t' hurt y', Rogue. Y' know dat." he said before trying to get another look at her emerald eyes.

"Do ah?" she said before pulling away and getting up. Remy followed suit and grabbed her upper arms.

"Sil vous plait, understan' dat Remy amours y' and dat he ne'er meant t' hurt y'. Remy's parents wanted moi t' come back. Not moi." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank ya, Remy." Rogue said before hugging him back.

-----

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS SAPPY OF A CHAPTER!! If it's not sappy to some than okay, but to me....WAY TOO SAPPY! Hope you liked it!


	21. PAYBACK!

Rogue unlocked the door and led Remy into her apartment. "Dis is pretty nice, chere." Remy said as he looked around.

"Not realleh. Ah mean ah was lucky that ah could get mah own apartment unlahke the othehs who have ta stay with some Jean-Luc Lebeau." Rogue said with a shrug as she walked into the kitchen.

Remy felt the room spinning and leaned against the wall. They. Were. Staying. At. His. Place. "Remy?"

Remy looked up to see Rogue's worried face, but still needed to make sure he heard correctly. "Jean-Luc?"

"Yeah, hun. Whah?"

"Oh mon dieu. It gonna be chaos dere." Remy said as he fell back and onto the couch.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout, swamp rat?" Rogue said as she sat beside him.

"Chere...dey be stayin' at mon house."

"WHAT!? That means...Wanda...Piotr...and..." Rogue burst out laughing and Remy glared at her.

"Dis ain' funny, ange."

"Ta me it is. Ya're gonna have Wanda, Piotr, and John at yar house for who-knows-how-long." she said as she held her sides.

Remy's eyes widened and he grasped Rogue's shoulders. "Y' kiddin' right?"

"N-No! HA!!" Rogue said before starting to laugh again.

"Y' be a very cruel woman." he said when she settled down.

"Ah neveh said ah wasn'."

"Non, mais y' need t' be punished." Remy said before starting to lightly tickle her.

Rogue lept out of the seat and started running to her bedroom. Remy tried to catch up with her only to trip and fall with her under him. "REMY!" she said before they fell on her king sized bed.

Remy sat on top of her and started to tickle her. "Rem-REMY! Remy...STO-STOP....PLE-PLEASE!! Ah sur-surrender!"

"Non. Not until y' say dat he be de mos' handsome homme dat y' e'er seen an' dat y' amour moi."

"Ain'...gon-gonna...hap-happen!" she said inbetween bursts of laughter.

"Oui, it will 'appen." Remy said before raising her head until it was a few centimeters away from his. "Now will y'?"

She stopped laughing and said, "Ah would...but ah can get free."

She lept out of his arms and ran out of the room. "Oh she'll pay for dat." he said before following her and locking doors along the way.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Now where are y', chere?"

He got no response as he tried to find her. As he looked behind the island he was met with an egg meeting his face. "CHERE!?"

Remy heard squeals of delight as she ran out of the room and he followed her. "Where are y', cherie?"

She ran to one of the doors to find it locked and cursed. Rogue felt a hand wrap around her waist and pull her into him. "Payback, Roguey."


	22. Warren and a bat in Rogue's angry hands

"What are ya gonna do fer mah punishment, swamp rat?" she said before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, y'll see, cherie." Remy said before leading her to the couch.

"Let me go." she said as he sat her down.

"Now do y' really want dat?" he said as he started nuzzling her neck.

Rogue was just about to answer when there was a knock at her door. "Ah gotta get that, swamp rat."

"Jus' ignore it."

"It could be mah date."

Remy immediately froze and Rogue tried to leave only to have Remy tighten his grip. "Quoi?"

"Ah have a date tonahght and have been trahin' ta catch up with ya at the same tahme." she said before tugging her wrists out of his grip.

"Non! Y' ain' goin', Roguey." Remy said before pinning her to the wall.

"And may ah ask wah?"

"Parce que vous depenserez le reste du jour avec moi et je ne laisserai pas quelque gosse hormonal a mis ses mains sur ma femme." Remy said while forgetting the english language.

"English, swamp rat." Rogue said as she rolled her eyes.

"J'ai oublie le stinkin' la langue anglaise, chere."

"Remy!" Rogue whispered harshly.

"Y'll be stayin' wit' moi, chere." Remy said while the person at the door continued to bang at the door.

"Since when do ah do what ya want?"

Remy pulled her into a harsh kiss before laying her on the couch with him on top. He started to lower her shirt sleeve when she shoved him off. "Are ya crazeh? Ah got mah date outsahde the door and ya were jus' doin' THAT!?" (What was **I** thinking?)

She hurried off of the couch and headed to the door only to have Remy beat her to it and open the door. "Who are y'?" he asked the man.

"Um...Warren Worthington the third. I was going to take Rogue out to talk about getting her a college scholarship, but I see she's busy." Warren said before leaving.

Remy was embarrassed. He closed the door to see Rogue with a scowl on her face and a bat in her hand. "Ya jus' ruined mah chance ta get a scholahship ta the bes' college in New York, swamp rat. Do ya know what that means?"

"Um...dat y'll forgive Remy and put de bat away?"

"Ah don' think so." Rogue said as she swung the bat and Remy ducked just in time for her to miss his head.

"CHERE!" Remy said before running to the other side of the room.

"What were ya thinkin'? That ah had a date with Warren? That ship sailed two weeks ag, before ah eveh CAME here." Rogue said as she swung the bat to hit his groin.

"WHOA! Watch it, chere! Remy can' get anot'er set o' dose." Remy said as he moved out of her reach.

"When ah am done with ya, ya won' be movin' fer a MONTH!" Rogue said before swinging the bat and hitting his arm.


	23. Small Forgiveness

Remy jumped onto Rogues bed.

"Calm down, Chere."  
"Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Me. To. Clam. Down!"  
"Alright, Chere."

She ran towards him and whacked him on his leg. Remy limped to the kitchen and hid behind the bar.

"Roguey...please listen to moi."  
"No."  
"But Roguey..." He whined.  
"Shut up!"

She ran through the apartment into her bedroom. Remy stared after her and then followed her to the locked door.

"Rogue..."  
"Leave meh alone."  
"Remy can' do that, Chere."  
"And why not?"  
"Because Remy don' wanna."  
"Good reason, Swamp Rat."  
"Merci."

Rogue rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

"Come in."  
"Desole, Chere."  
"I forgive ya, for now."  
"Remy will find Warren."  
"Thank ya."

Remy hugged her.

"Swamp rat, get off."  
"But..."  
"But nothing. Now look, Ah gotta go. Bye."


	24. Take Me There

**HEY!! It is (duh duh duh) RATGIRL1!! Anna was running short of ideas for this story so I stepped in to "save the day". Have fun and sorry if it's not as good as hers.

* * *

  
**

The next day, Warren showed up at Rogues apartment and handed her the certificate.

"Here you go, Rogue."

"Thanks, Warren. Ah aprreciate this a lot."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

"Ah will. You too."

She went inside and smiled before laying it down and grabbing a shower. When she got out she pulled on her robe and sat at her dresser and started singing Take Me There by Rascal Flatts.

_There's a place in your heart where nobody's been._  
_Take me there._  
_Things nobody knows, not even your friends._  
_Take me there._  
_Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around._  
_I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out._

She sang really loud and brushed her hair out, not noticing the knock on the door.

_I wanna know, everything about you._  
_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._  
_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._  
_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare._  
_Take me there._

Remy smiled and picked the lock, figuring she wouldn't mind.

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared._  
_Show me where._  
_You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care._  
_Take me there._  
_I wanna roll down mainstreet and backroads like you did when you were a kid._  
_What makes you who you are, tell me what your story is._

She stood up and grabbed her perfume then did a little twirl around the room, giggling like a mad woman. She fell onto her bed and lay there for a moment.

Remy stood at the door watching her and smiling. That robe she was wearing showed off her full figure perfectly.

_I wanna know, everything about you._  
_And I wanna go, down every road you've been._  
_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid._  
_I wanna know the boy behind that pretty red stare._  
_Take me there._

She kept humming the song.

_I wanna roll down mainstreet._  
_I wanna know your hopes and your dreams._  
_Take me, yeah Remy, take me there._  
_Yeah._

She sat up and pondered why she had sung Remy into that but then shrugged and turned around and screamed.

"Remy!"

"'Ello Chere."

"What are ya doin' here?'

"Came t' see y'."

"Whah?"

"'Cause."

"Good answer." She said sarcastically before running to him and hugging him.

"What happened t' put y' in such a good mood, Chere?" he asked as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Ah got the scolarship! And it's 'cause of you!"

"Remy t'inks dat deserves a kiss."

"Maybe..." She stood on tip toe and kissed his nose.

"Cheeeere..." he whined while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

She reached her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss before there was a knock at the door.


	25. A Fundraiser in the Making

Now I finally continue. But this time...it's ANNA MARIE!

Rogue pulled herself out of Remy's grasp and groaned. "Ah'll get that." she said as she tightened her robe.

Remy growled towards the door and said, "Non. Let moi while y' get dressed."

Rogue rolled her eyes and nodded before closing the bedroom door behind him. Remy walked to the door and opened it to see Wanda, John, and Logan with his hands on each of their shoulders. "Where's Rogue?" he growled out as he shoved them to the couch.

"'Er bedroom. De femme be gettin' dressed." Remy informed.

"Dressed? You better tell me she had gotten out of the shower, gumbo."

Remy smirked and decided to tow with Logan. "Oui and que a pleasant shower it was."

Logan growled deeper and said, "WHAT, cajun?"

"De femme is fun t' take a shower wit'." Remy said with a shrug. "It was quite refreshing."

Logan's claws shot out and he grabbed Remy by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him into the air, he shoved him into a wall and held his claws to Remy's throat. "Take that BACK, gumbo." he sneered.

John and Wanda watched in amusement until Rogue slowly walked out in a green t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots, gloves, and black jacket. "Logan?" Rogue asked with a chuckle as she ran a hand through her wet hair. "What're y'all doin'?"

"Gumbo here said you two had an interesting shower. Is this true, stripes?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she turned to Remy. "SWAMP RAT! YA 'N' AH DIDN' DO ANEHTHIN'!!" she screamed.

"Crickey, shiela. You got yourself a pair o' lungs there." John said as he slung his arm around Wanda.

"Get away from me, zipo." Wanda said as she stood.

Logan released Remy and let him fall withh a THUD before turning to the three. "Stripes, Scarlet and Pyro here wanted to ask you for some help." Logan said as he grabbed both of their arms and directed them to Rogue.

"What?"

Wanda took a deep breath before talking as fast as her brother. "We-know-you-use-to-play-the-guitar-,but-since-you-lost-you-don't-want-to-play-anymore. PLEASE-play-at-the-fundraiser."

Rogue raised an eyebrow before saying, "No."

"Come on, shiela. We REALLY need you."

"HOW did ya even fahnd out?"

"Internet?" Wanda offered.

"Whah do y'all care anehway?"

"Um...we got in trouble and for punishment we got stuck with this." John explained.

"Whateveh. NOT mah problem, so sorreh, but no."

"Just do it, stripes. Then they will have to pay ya back." Logan said with a grunt.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No, no, no, no. Ah will NOT play 'gain."

"Chere, jus' dis unce. Remy's neveh heard y' play." Remy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"PLUS she can sing." Wanda said as she pointed at her.

"Ya know what? Get out. Ah ain' playin'." Rogue said as she shoved all four of them out.

"Shiela-" started John, but was met with her door in his face.

Rogue leaned against the door and sighed as she slumped to the ground. She crossed her arms and bit her lip. "Come on, Roguey." Remy said as he knocked on the door. "Jus' f'r de fundraiser."

"We need some music and you're the only person we know who can play." Wanda added.

"Fahne." she muttered.

"What, kid?"

"Fahne." Rogue shouted just as Remy charged the knob."CRAP!" she exclaimed while standing and moving back a yard.

Remy chuckled as the door fell to the ground. "You couldn't just pick it, mate?" John asked with a smirk.

"Guess not." Wanda said with a shrug. "Now where's the guitar."

Rogue blew her hair out of her face before walking to her room and pulling out a leather guitar case. They all followed her and saw as she opened it to reveal an emerald electric guitar with a black rose that had a black vine wrapped around it and drops of blood falling from the thorns. Above it read, "Any Rose has Thorns." "What's that, kid?" Logan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Her guitar." Wanda said as she walked over to Rogue and touched the warm metal. "You still play?"

Rogue smirked and tuned the guitar before playing the opening to Nickleback's "Photograph." She then switched to the cord of Avril Lavine's "Take Me Away." "That prove it, shug?" she asked as she layed the guitar back down.

"YEAH, SHIELA!" John said as he pulled her into a hug. "I could kiss ya to show my gratitude!"

Rogue looked at him with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Jus' let me go."

Remy growled darkly when he saw how close they were. He then walked over to them and peeled John off before pulling Rogue close to his side. "Mon femme." (Possessive is what I say.)

"Possessive ain' he?" Rogue said as she pointed her thumb at him.

Everyone could only nod in response. Then wanda broke the silence and grabbed Rogue's hand. "Now to make the fundraiser actually be PLEASANT you have GOT to help." she said as she led Rogue out of the room.


	26. It's America

**Hey hey hey!!! (Anna would tell me not to do that...) Ratgirl1 at AnnaMarie's service! :) Enjoy this next chapter, full of Music, Boys and FIRE!!!**

***Bumps Ratgirl1 to the side* and Anna Marie. Don't worry. I'm not gonna let her get TOO carried away. Now. Ratgirl1? WHEN DID YA GET ON MY ACCOUNT!?!**

***Giggles and grabs computer* This morning...while I was bored...**

**I DON'T CARE! My chapters, my computer, BACK OFF! *snatches computer back and begins to type.***

One Week Later- (Day of Fundraiser)

Remy looked around as Rogue tuned her guitar and Wanda and John set up their drums and violin. Logan was standing by the door and watching people at booths, buying food, and talking with friends. "You ready, stripes?"

Rogue looked up and smirked before nodding. "Yeah. Do they know we'll be playin'?" she asked as Remy hurried outside to watch.

"No, kid. I think they're in for a surprise." Logan said before Wanda signaled for Rogue to come onstage.

"Mah tahme ta go." she said to him before he chuckled and she walked onto center stage.

John smiled and turned on the lights to get everyone's attention. "And a one, two, three-"

Rogue started up her guitar and everyone turned their attention to the stage. She turned to Wanda and winked before singing, "Drahvin' down the street taday ah saw a sahgn fer lemonade. They were the cutest kids ah'd eveh seen in this front yard. As they handed me mah glass, Ah smiled thinkin' to mahself. Man, what a perfect-picture postcard this would make!" John sped up on the drums while she strummed faster. "O' America!"

Everyone began to clap along while Logan chuckled and tapped his foot in time with the beat. Rogue then stopped strumming and started singing louder, "It's a hahgschool prom, it's a Springsteen song, it's a rahde in a chevrolet! It's a man on the moon, and fahreflahs in June, and kids sellin' lemonade. It's cities and farms, it's open arms!"

Rogue smiled and flipped her hair out of her face. She then pointed to the sky and said, "One nation undeh God!! It's America!"

She let go of the microphone and started strumming her guitar as the wind blew past them and everyone cheered. "Lateh when ah got home, ah flipped the TV on. Ah saw a little town some big twisteh tore apart. And people came from mahles around jus' t' help theh neighbors out! And ah was thankin' t' mahself, ah'm so glad ah live..."

"In America!" Wanda and John sang along.

Rogue smirked and looked at Remy a she sang, "It's a hahgschool prom, it's a Springsteen song, it's a rahdhe in a chevrolet! It's a man on the moon and fahreflahs in June and kids sellin' lemonade! It's cities and farms, it's open arms, one nation undeh God! IT'S AMERICA!!"

She then looked at Logan and smiled as she sang, "Now we mahght not always get it rahght. Theh's no where else ah'd ratheh live mah lahfe!"

Everyone cheered and she turned before smiling down at the crowd. She let go of her guitar and grabbed the mike as she sang, "'Cause it's a kid with a chance, it's a rock an' roll band, it's a farmeh cuttin' hay. It's a big flag flahin' in the summeh wind," she then placed a hand over her heart as John flipped one of his sticks, "Oveh a fallen hero's grave."

She then proceeded to smile at Remy once more as she took a deep breath and sang, "It's a hahgschool prom, it's a Springsteen song, it's a welcome home parade! Yeah! It's a man on the moon, fahflahs in June, kids sellin' lemonade. It's cities and farms, it's open arms, it's one nation undeh God! It's America! Yeah, sing it with me, y'all. It's America. Oh, oh yeah, whoo!" she sang as she ended with a floorish and Logan clapped as everyone else cheered.

She took a low bow and laughed strongely as Remy looked at her with a knowing smirk.


	27. One Last Burn for the Road

Okay, everyone. Guess what...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO BURNS AND PRIVATE SCHOOL! Then I start on the sequal. But enough of that.

The last chapter was a week before graduation. But today IS graduation. Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue stood beside Kitty and Wanda as they waited for their graduation outfits. "Where are you, like, going to college, Wands?" Kitty asked as they stepped forward.

"I'm going to the Magnus College in Philidelphia. Some guy named Eric Lencherr offered the scholarship to my mom, so she lept for it. You guys?" Wanda asked while turning to them.

"Logan got me set up fer a college called Xavieh's School fer the Gifted Youngstehs. Ah asked 'bout Kit and he got her in ta." Rogue said as Kitty nodded.

"What about the boys? I know John's going with me, bout Piotr and Remy?"

"Piotr's going to an art college not far from our's. I'll, like, be able to see him whenever. Kurt, Scott, Jean, and the other's are going to Xavier's." Kitty said with a large smile.

Rogue looked to the ground. "Rems hasn' told me where he plans on goin'. Ah'm not e'en sure if he's goin' t' college."

"I'm sure he'll tell you once he finds one you'll, like, want him to go to." Kitty said as they were handed their outfits.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remy walked into the gym with John and Piotr. "Can you believe that tomorrow is graduation, mate?"

"No, comrad. Soon we start college and then...we're on our own. What colleges are you two going to?" Piotr asked as he began lifting weights.

John smiled as he started the treadmill. "Wands and I are going to a college in Philidelphia. How about you, mate?" John asked while turning to Remy as he started on the punching bag.

"Don' know. Rogue told moi she goin' wit' de Kit, mais...Remy don' know where 'e goin'."

"Didn't you get offered scholarships, comrad?"

"Deux. Une in New Orleans and anot'er t' Magnus."

"Mate, if ya join me and Wands then ya can still visit Rogue."

"Dat's jus' it, homme. Remy don' want t' jus' visit 'is chere."

"Comrad?" Piotr asked as he put the weights down and turned to him.

"Remy amour 'er..."

"Come on, mate. We know there's more." John said while almost jumping out of his seat.

"John!" Piotr said sternly.

"Hommes...I'm IN amour wit' 'er. I wanna marry 'er."

John fainted while Piotr stared with wide eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-The Next Day-

Rogue dressed in a green dress shirt and black pants before slipping on her robe and boots. Wanda and Kitty wore the same robe except Wanda wore a red corset and black shredded jeans under it while Kitty wore a pink tank-top and jeans. "Readeh for graduation?" Rogue asked as she pulled her hair into a bun and Kitty pulled her own into the usual ponytail.

"Do we even have a choice?" Wanda asked with a smirk as they walked down the school hall and into the boys.

"Hey, Piotr!" Kitty squealed out as Piotr lifted her up and into a hug.

Wanda and John met in a feverish kiss (Interesting relationship. One day she's tryin' to kill him and the next she's kissin' him to death) while Rogue leaned against a wall with Remy by her side. "Can ya believe it, cajun? We're gettin' out o' this Hell hole."

Remy chuckled before saying, "Non. Don' t'ink Remy can. Mais 'e gonna miss y'."

Rogue turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Ya found a college ya gonna go ta?" she asked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now why is dat so surprisin'?" he asked as he began to nuzzle her neck.

Rogue pulled away and said, "'Cause ah was 'fraid ya weren' e'en plannin' on tellin' me."

He smirked and kissed her just as one of the teachers came down the hall. "Enough. Get to your places. We're starting in a few minutes."

Rogue pouted before pulling away and smiling. "Lateh, cajun."

She lead Wanda and Kitty down the hall and to their places. "I can't believe it, mate! We're going to be graduating!" John said while tackling Remy to the ground.

"Get off, homme." Remy said while shoving the pyromaniac off. "Now let's get in our places."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Logan and his friend, Orroro, sat in the stands waiting for Rogue to get her diploma. "When is Charles gonna get here, Ro? Stripes is soon gonna be up there."

"He'll be here. I even got Hank to take the jet so that they could get here faster. Now hush. John is going on stage."

The Principle got out a diploma and said, "I would like to congradulate John Allerdyce for graduating the New Orleans Private School."

John pumped a fist as he stood and grabbed the diploma. He then turned to the crowd and shouted, "YEAH! I'm a New Orleans graduate!"

The Principle rolled his eyes before saying, "And now you may exit, Mr. Allerdyce."

John did a little happy dance before leaving the stage and returning to his seat. "That firebug's gonna get himself in a heap of trouble for that." Logan acknowledged.

"It's his graduation, Logan. Let him enjoy himself." Orroro said with a smile.

Logan just grunted in response as more kids passed. After anoter half hour Rogue was three away from getting her diploma. He fervently looked around for Xavier and saw him and Hank walk in just in time. "There they are." Orroro pointed out, "See? No reason to get worried."

Logan slightly glared at her just as Hank sat down and wheeled Xavier beside them. "Which one is she, Logan?" Hank asked with a smirk.

"She's the one with the white stripe in her hair." Logan pointed out to the men.

"Impressive, Logan. Are you sure she wants to come to my college?" Xavier said while doing a quicky reading of Rogue's mind.

"She's a mutant, Charles. As long as she can control her mutation and get an education, she's fine." Orroro said just as the Principle said, "Now for an honor roll student that I'm pleased to congradulate. Miss Rogue Darkholme, it has been a pleasure seeing you graduate the New Orleans Private School."

He handed her her diploma as everyone clapped and she sat down. Kitty got her diploma for being an "A" honor roll student, student body president, and student councilor member while Piotr graduated as an "A" and "B" honor roll student with achievements in gym, art, and language. Wanda...she got "B" honor roll and an award in physics and social studies. Remy? He...well...he was good in french.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue and her friends stood in the girl's dressing room while hurrying to get out of the robes. Jean and Scott were holding a graduation party and then the next day she was leaving for New York with them, Kit, Piotr, Kurt, and the others while John and Wanda went to Philidelphia. She still didn't know where Remy was going...or even if he was. "You, like, okay, Rogue?" Kitty asked as Rogue changed into an off-shoulder green top, black jeans, and boots.

"Ah jus' can' believe we're leavin' t'morrow." she said with a sigh as Wanda chaged into a red tank top, black shredded jeans, and combat boots.

"Good riddence." Wanda muttered.

"Oh, like, come on, Wands. You're not going to miss, like, one thing about this place?" Kitty asked as she put on a 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt.

"Nope. Not a thing. Now let's get to the party." Wanda said before grabbing both of their hands and dragging them outside to the waiting boys and their motorcycles.

"Bonjour, cherie." Remy said while his eyes ran over her body.

"Hey, swamp rat. Now, before ya start droolin', let's go ta the parteh." Rogue said before hopping on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As y' wish." he said before heading to Jean's house.

"Come on, zypo. Time to hit the road." Wanda said while joining him on his bike.

"See ya there, mate!" John called over to Piotr as they took off.

"Come on, Kitty. Time for the party." Piotr said before driving after them.

At the party Remy danced with Rogue while Jean and Scott hosted, Piotr and Kitty talked on the balcony, and Wanda and John made out in another bedroom. As Remy pulled Rogue closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remy can' believe y' leavin' t'omorrow." he whispered in her ear.

"Then come with me, Rem. Ya neveh told me what college ya plan on goin' ta. Come with me ta Xavier's."

"'M desole, chere, mais...can' afford it."

Rogue raised an eyebrow before pulling away from him. "Ya lahin', Lebeau." she said before leaving the dance floor with Remy hot on her tail.

"Non, chere. It...it's complicated."

Rogue turned to him heatedly and almost slapped him. "Complicated? Was it complicated when ya came ta New Orleans when ah was in a coma? Was it complicated when ya read mah journal? Oh, don' look surprahsed. Ah ain' stupid, cajun. Ah know ya snuck through mah stuff. Oh...and was it complicated when YA RAUINED MAH FRIENDSHIP WITH LANCE! Sure, swamp rat. Ya whole lahfe be complicated." she growled/shouted at him as she turned away.

Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Chere...Remy jus' don' know where 'e wanna go. It not 'bout money or merde like dat. Remy jus' wanna make de right choice."

Rogue glared at the floor before turning to him. "And what choice is that, Remy? The choice 'tween me and a good college? Maybe ah should help ya on that choice. Ah'm outta here." she said before turning to leave.

"Non, chere!" Remy said while grabbing her elbow. "Dat not de choice. Sil vous plait don' leave. It's jus'..."

"What, cajun? What can ya not tell me that seems so important?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Remy took a shaky breath and knelt down on one knee as he reached for a small box in his trench coat. Rogue's arms fell to her sides as her mouth slightly fell open. He opened the box to reveal a silver band with an emerald heart and smaller ruby heart beside it. Holding the ring out to her, he said, "Ch-Rogue...I've been in amour wit' y' fer quite some time. I want to make it last longer. Sil vous plait...honor moi by becomin' mon wife..."

His eyes were pleading with her, but she didn't meet them. Instead, her shaking hands reached towards the box. When it was in her grasp she took it from him and said..."Ah'm sorreh, Remy. Ah'm not ready."

She closed the box and ran from the heartbroken cajun. She ran downstairs and onto the streets before running back to her apartment and slamming the door behind her. Rogue fell onto the couch in strong sobs as she began to cry herself to sleep. Packing could wait until the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue stood at the train with her friends and a duffel bag on her shoulder with a suitcase by her side. Her eyes were still puffy from crying last night and Kitty, Wanda, and Jean had come over to see what was wrong. She had quickly explained and they had helped her pack while trying to comfort her. As they stood at the airport, Rogue looked around. She was hoping Remy would come. MAybe not to say goodbye to her, but atleast to say goodbye to the others.

Taking a deep breath, Wanda turned to her and gave her a tight hug. "You better email me, skunk." she said teasingly.

Rogue smirked and lightly punched her arm. "Ya betteh get goin'. Y'all's plain is gonna leave soon." she said just before John tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"I-I'm going to-to miss you, shiela!" he cried while burrying his head in her shoulder.

"Wands! Get 'im off." Rogue said through gasping breathes as Wanda and Piotr pried him off of her.

"Sorry. Lost...lost my cool there, shiela."

"Homme, y' can' loose somet'in' y' neveh had." came an all too familiar voice.

Rogue turned to see Remy behind her. He took one look at her before looking back at the others. "Remy-" she started but was cut off by John hugging both of them in a bear hug.

Wanda chuckled amusedly before prying him away from the others and letting Remy give her a quick hug. "We got to go. Hope you'll keep in touch, bayou boy." she said while slinging her back over her shoulder and giving Rogue another hug. "See you soon, skunk." she whispered in her ear.

They then said goobye to the others and left for their plane. "Like, guess this means our's is leaving in ten, Remy. Stay out of, like, too much trouble." Kitty said while giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Remy smirked before saying, "Y' know moi, petite. Not'in', mais trouble."

Piotr then walked up to him and gave him a strong hug. "I will miss you, comrad. You contact, yeah?" he asked before putting him down.

"O' course mon ami." Remy said with a laugh.

Then Jean, Scott, Kurt, and anyone else I missed, gave him a hug and their goodbyes. "We only have a few, Rogue. We're going to drop off our stuff and let you say your goodbyes." Jean said with a small smile.

"But hurry, ja? You don't want to miss the flight." Kurt said teasingly before they left the southerners alone.

Rogue turned to Remy and was about to say something when he intervened. "Guess dis is au revior, Rogue."

"Don' call me that, cajun. Ah'm sorreh if ah hurt ya-"

"If? Dat's not an 'if', Rogue." Remy said with a small glare.

"Fahne. Ah'm sorreh ah hurt ya! Ah...ah jus' don' know if ah can deal wit' bein' a wahfe. It's not that YOU're the one that asked. Ah would marreh y' in a heartbeat-"

"Don' lie, chere. It not gonna get y' anywhere. Au revior." he said before turning to leave.

"Remy Lebeau, ah'm trahin' ta talk ta ya! Will ya give me a chance?" she asked as she ran in front of him.

"Non. Haven' y' hurt moi jus' by sayin' 'non'? Que more do y' need?" he asked before shoving past her and out of the building.

Rogue's eyes filled with tears before she looked to the ground. "Ya, Lebeau. Ah need ya."

She then grabbed her luggage and dropped it off before boarding the plane. Rogue caught sight of his motorcycle leaving and held back the fresh tears by turning away. College would be a new chance for her. A fresh sheet. The time to forget Remy Lebeau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I would like to know who didn't see that coming. I mean come on! It's called BURNS and Private School. There was more school than burns so I had to add one last one to keep y'all on y'all's toes. Anyway. Hoped y'all like it. Soon I'll be starting on "Yes" and College. The sequal to burns and Private School.


End file.
